Pewdiepie sees Cry's face
by KokoroKawaiiUsagi
Summary: It's just a little something I've been working on. Not done yet, but i will continue updating. Yes, this is a Pewdiecry fanfiction. Be honest in your reviews. Does contain male on male action.


Almost no one has ever seen Cry's face. Almost. It all started when idiot youtubers were commenting that Pewdie was copying Cry, and Cry was copying Pewdie. It had happened before, but it was getting out of hand. SO, Pewdie and Cry decided to work together over youtube and create videos that involved them both to make viewers happy. They became the best of friends and talked to each other for nearly eight hours each day. Pewdie decided that he would go to America to visit his new found friend, although Cry was a bit on the edge about it. He didn't really like people seeing his face, but for Pewdie, he would try. When Pewdie arrived at Cry's house, he opened the door. Pewdie was greeted by the american, but not his face. Instead he was wearing a mask. "Do you really have to wear that?" Pewdie asked, tilting his head and looking at him strangely. You couldn't see it, but Cry smiled a bit and shrugged. "I just want to. That's all." He invited Pewdie inside and they sat next to each other in the living room. "Have you played any good video games lately, Cry?" Pewdie asked. Cry looked over at him, secretly smiling again. "You can call me Ryan." Felix nodded, smiling lightly as well. "You can call me Felix, then. Why don't you ever show your face?" He asked softly, staring at his mask. Ryan sighed a bit. "I just don't like to, it's like my image. To have no image." Felix nodded again, but still looked at the mask curiously. "I won't tell anyone if you show me." Ryan thought about it for a moment, blinking thoughtfully. "...You really want me to?" Felix smiled brightly. "Of course i do, i've always been curious about it." Ryan smiled faintly and nodded, giving in. "...Alright, i'll show you. But don't freak out." Felix blinked, tilting his head a bit, processing what Ryan had said. "Why would i freak ou- ..."

He was cut off as Ryan took off the mask and revealed his face. He had messy black hair, bright green eyes, and his face was slightly pale. A smile completed the seemingly perfect image. Nothing was wrong with it. Absolutely nothing. Felix didn't realize it, but he was staring at the other male's face, a dark blush on his cheeks. "Cry..." Was all he could say, completely forgetting his name and anything else at the moment. Ryan blushed faintly, only adding to the beauty of his face. Before Felix even knew it, he reached out a hand and gently placed it on the side of Cry's face, only causing both of their blushes to deepen. It seemed as if they both leaned in at the same time and kissed eachother softly and slowly, their hearts beating fast in their chests. Felix pulled away after a few moments, breathless from the kiss. Ryan was breathing a bit more heavily as well, his heart still beating fast. "F-Felix... I-I love you..." Felix felt his face get even more red if possible, then he smiled softly and kissed Ryan passionately again. Cry suddenly felt a bit guilty as he pulled away from Pewdie, the other male looking at him curiously. "What's wrong, Ryan?" Ryan sighed softly, looking down a bit. "You have a girlfriend, and I have a wife... this isn't right." Felix knew that this was completely wrong, but it felt so right. "Hey... i know. But i honestly love you more. When i first started to talk to you, i actually blushed because your voice is so amazing... and you're a really nice guy. Now that i see your true face... it just makes me want you more."

Felix and Ryan were both blushing a lot now, and finally the male with green eyes leaned in and kissed the blonde's neck. "I won't tell if you won't..." Felix blushed darkly but smiled lightly, moving his hands slowly over Ryan's chest. "I won't say a word..." He said in a voice almost softer than a whisper. Cry smiled, leaning in and smashing his lips against Pewdie's. They both kissed each other roughly for a moment, only stopping to breathe. "H-Have you ever done...'it' with a guy before?" Cry asked, his heart beating fast. Felix shook his head, a shy expression on his face. "N-No... have you?" Ryan shook his head a little, now a bit nervous. "Just tell me when you feel uncomfortable..." Cry said, receiving a reassuring kiss on the cheek from Pewdie. He gently moved his hands over the blonde's chest, going slowly to be sure that he was comfortable. Felix moaned faintly as Ryan's hands moved lower over his torso. It was the most amazing sound that he had ever heard. Cry moved over Pewdie so that the blonde male was laying underneath him so that he had better access.

The dark haired male gently slipped a hand under Felix's shirt, sliding his fingers over the bare chest. Pewdie moaned lightly, helping Cry take off his shirt. Ryan kissed at the other male's neck, his lips slowly traveling down over his chest, upper stomach, until he teasingly licked right above the other's pants. Felix moaned, running his hands through Cry's messy but soft hair. He smiled and stopped for a moment to take off his own shirt, then resumed nipping and kissing just above the blonde male's waistline. "C-Cry... y-you're such a tease..." He smirked lightly, hearing Pewdie's words. Cry started to slowly unzip the other's pants, still teasing him. Felix grumbled, hating to be teased, but also slightly enjoying it. The other male finished unzipping the jeans and gently slid them off, leaving the blonde in nothing but his boxers. Ryan stopped again to remove his own pants, then returned his attention to the impatient male. He started to remove Pewdie's boxers, slowly kissing over his waistline until he was right above his member.

Felix moaned quietly in pleasure, feeling a bit nervous but relaxed since he trusted the other. Cry was a bit nervous too, but he pushed it aside. He completely removed Pewdie's boxers, blushing darkly when he saw how big he was. Ryan relaxed though and gently started to stroke Felix, making him moan loudly. He knew that the other male was a screamer, so he was glad that he lived alone and the neighbors weren't home. He started teasing him again, only stroking him very gently and slowly, lightly kissing the tip of his member. Felix continued to moan softly, but you could easily tell he was annoyed at how slow the other male was going as he bucked up his hips asking for more. Cry smirked and suddenly stroked a lot faster, running his tongue over the tip. Pewdie moaned out, actually speaking Swedish since he was so mindless. "Gå fortare min kärlek!" Cry had no idea what he had just said, but he knew that he was doing a good job since the other male had completely forgotten English at that moment.

Cry pulled away for a moment, breathing softly compared to Pewdie's heavy panting. "W-Why...did you stop?" The swede asked, blushing at his own words. Ryan smirked and slid a hand under the couch to reach for something. Felix's eyes widened as he saw his friend pull out a condom and some lubricant. Cry ran his fingers gently through the blonde's hair. "Shh... it won't hurt for very long. I'll be really careful, okay?" Pewdie smiled and nodded, still a bit nervous. "O-Okay..." The dark haired male went back to lightly licking over the blonde's member as he applied lubricant to his entrance. Felix shivered a little, bit tried to relax as best as he could. Ryan slipped the condom over his own member with the slightest of ease and nibbled on his friend's neck, pressing only the tip against Pewdie's hole. The blonde moaned out softly, gripping onto Cry's shoulders as he panted softly. Ryan slowly and carefully slid into Felix's entrance, being sure to suck and lick at his neck and do whatever else he could to distract him from the pain.

After a few minutes of whimpering and biting his lip, Pewdie was actually moaning softly in pleasure as Cry slid in and out of his entrance gently. "Are you okay, friend?" He whispered into the blonde's ear, moving just a bit faster. "Ja, jag är okej." Felix managed to whisper in Swedish. Ryan suddenly kissed the other male roughly and started to pound harder into his entrance. Pewdie moaned loudly into the kiss, moving along with Cry's thrusts.


End file.
